


Yee

by Catgirl1



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Author cannot help comedy that might come, Author isn't creative when it comes to titles, Gen, Maybe not gore infested, Minor Character Death, Possession, Temporary Character Death, There will be a lot of character death, Thought more on this than any other school project, but there will be a lot of deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: This is a fanfiction based off a theory on tumblr.I don't own Linked Universe or the theory.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Fever

It seemed that ever since Warriors had gotten his scratches, he was constantly itching them, as Wild would any and every mosquito bite he got. He never seemed to complain or check it in a mirror, which was very unlike him. Perhaps that was why Time would occasionally give the Captain concerned looks.

Warriors definitely got worse when he got a fever, and had to be forced to sit out on battles and training. As any hero would, he kept trying to make it sound less as bad as it did. He was a hero, he needed to ignore his own health to absolutely _destroy_ the assholes who dared fuck with his home. He only shut up when even Legend told him, very seriously and devoid of snark (it only happened once every few years) to get rest and sit out. 

The fever turned to Warriors's forehead feeling like fire, but the Captain feeling like a blizzard was running through.

Hyrule ate next to the Captain that day for a breakfast, courtesy of Wild.

"I don't understand why they won't let me cook."

"Because your food is made of taste-bud poison." Warriors mumbled.

Hyrule looked over at him, not having heard.

"What?" He asked, curiously.

"I said because our taste isn't as divinely unique as yours or Wild's." Warriors replied.

"Oh okay."

Hyrule turned back to the others. Wild was attempting to sneak off with Wind to teach him shield surfing, something Twilight and Time decided to forbid. To be fair, Wild had broken his leg after one broke from underneath him.

Hyrule was shaken out of his thoughts when the Captain slumped forward.

Somehow, nobody noticed the black lizalfos with the red eyes take his chance to melt in the shadows, and slowly glide into Warriors' shadow and make its way into the scratch. This was far too easy.


	2. A Bit of Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warriors gets better, kind of.

Warriors sat up very suddenly so that Hyrule, who was crouching next to said Captain, fell on his butt. 

“War, you okay? You fainted on us.” Wind looked concerned.

“I’m fine,” Warriors said, “I feel better than I have in days.”

Hyrule felt his forehead (it wasn’t fair he slightly had to go on his tiptoes to check the Captain’s forehead) and to his surprise, the burning had gone down by a lot. 

“I don’t know, are you sure you’re okay?” Wind asked.

"I'm very sure I'm okay." The Captain stood. No one else felt assured.

"Bullshit." Twilight voiced their thoughts.

"Look, if I begin to show signs of still being sick by tomorrow, I promise to make sure to keep on resting until we're all sure I've healed." Warriors promised.

"I'm sticking you to that." Hyrule told him, trying to look as serious as possible.

As it turned out, by the very next day, Warriors wasn't showing any signs of sickness. Legend and Twilight wandered off into the forest, Twilight looking really happy about something, holding up the stone around his neck and Sky grinning like the devil, something that didn't happen too often.

"Really, guys, you bet on me?"

"It was only Legend and Twilight. I don't even know what Legend has to do." Wild told him.

Hyrule didn't have a clue as to why Twilight was so happy about whatever they bet on either, but Sky ran off to join them, looking like he was seriously trying not to laugh.

"We're about a days away from the village, and it has a pretty great store to stock up on arrows, loot, and why we should all really want to go there- pots!" Wild looked pleadingly to Time.

"Are you sure there's enough pots to satisfy our town vandalizing needs?" Time really seemed unsure.

"Yep! I'm sure!"

"I still don't get why this pot-breaking thing is fun." Hryule decided to confess.

It seemed as if the whole forest had gone quiet as the remaining five looked at him, faces blank. For a moment, Hyrule wondered if he had fucked up for the last time, but then-

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Four screeched.

Their faces had changed- Time was giving him the disappointment glare, Wild's incredulous look was incredible, Wind was giving him the face he'd made when Sky asked who Ganon was, Warriors was leaning away from him, his hand drifting towards his sword, as though Hyrule had just announced he had betrayed them, and Four looked chaotic.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think that was the way I should, I thought-"

"That all changes, when Twilight, Legend, and Sky get their asses back here, we are packing up and _running_ to the village so you can smash your first pot." 

It was the most serious Hyrule had ever heard Time.

"Time, are you okay?" Hyrule asked, almost whimpering.

"Guys, what happened?" Twilight asked, just now appearing with Legend's hair completely pink.

"Hyrule has never broken a pot!"

"It's a requirement to pull the Master Sword!" Sky looked at the poor Hyrule.

And that's the story of they were all off to go make sure Hyrule broke his very first pot. 

Along the way, they were attacked by monsters, of course, but it was fucking moblins, that used sticks. Everything was going stupidly easy until he bumped into Warriors. Only, not Warriors, because he was 99.99% sure the Captain didn't have red eyes. 

Hyrule stayed away from Warriors for the rest of the fight, and for the rest of the trip to the village. However, the traveler soon forgot as Time dragged Hyrule to a large pot.

"Now, throw this pot at the wall." The Links' leader, the Hero of Time, commanded with a very serious face, devoid of jokes. Hyrule looked at the pot.

"Guys, this is stupid." He deadpanned.

"JUST DO IT!" The others shouted. Hyrule, feeling overly pressured, picked up the dumb pot, held it high over his head and threw it with all his might at the nearest wall. He heard a click from Wild's sheikah slate. 

"Ahh, baby's first destroyed pot." Legend stated, proudly.

Hyrule knew what they meant. Pots, they were very satisfying to throw. As stupid as it was, he wished he could've thrown a pot sooner. 

It was a beautiful day in Hateno Village. Every single pot had been broken, and the entire village was putting in orders for pots and security for their pots. It was a challenge the Links accepted. On the bright side, the grass was cut and there was a beautiful open field for people to run in.

Hyrule couldn't find Warriors. The Captain had disappeared from sight. Wind was splashing any unfortunate villagers to walk past him and the first Link Hyrule had in his sights since the last hour.

"Hey Wind, where's Warriors?"

Wind grinned.

"I know where he is, but that information requires payment."

Hyrule began to take out some rupees.

"That'll be twenty rupees!"

"Pirate, I-"

"Twenty or no info." Wind told him, glaring.

"Fine, I'm telling Legend not to let Ravio talk to you ever again." Hyrule handed the pirate his payment.

"He went in the forest, down where Wild murdered a bunch of deer. He showed us the place on the way up, when Twilight went further ahead, remember?"

Hyrule did remember and ran down to the forest, not even thinking it might have been a _really_ bad idea to go alone.

He found the Captain muttering under his breath. A stick snapped under his feet.

"Well, well, well, well, well-"

"Captain, you aren't good at being sort of dramatic and comedic. You do being overly dramatic just fi-"

Warriors turned around and Hyrule saw the red eyes that took place of the blue that should be there.

"I wasn't imagining those red eyes." He realized.

"No, I thought you'd see them, _traveler._ " 

"I thought you had blue eyes."

"Oh, Warriors does, but I'm not Warriors." Not-Warriors said, grinning maniacally.

"Then who are you?" Hyrule demanded.

"Did you already forget about me, Link? I'm truly offended, I thought you'd remember me." Not Warriors mocked looking offended.

Hyrule shook his head and Not-Warriors glared.

"Rude, who do you think has the ability to be evil, but also in the shadows?" He asked.

"You're that shadow I fought on my second adventure." Hyrule realized, only by the word shadow being mentioned.

Not-Warriors laughed and applauded slowly.

"Well done, you remember me, finally. Given how dumb you are, I thought I'd have to take years to get you to remember."

"Cut the shit, what do you want?" Hyrule demanded, drawing his sword.

"Down to business as always. Well, I want to destroy the other Links plus you, this land sharing your name, and the princess."

"What is your reasoning?"

"None, other than I'm possessing a hero, bearing the Triforce of Courage, and I can't resist breaking him before I relinquish control back to him, so he can kill himself when he realizes what has happened and blames himself."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Oh, I wanted you to know. See, I like telling someone my plan, so in case my plan A fails, my plan B can still be in motion. Plan B won't be revealed just yet to anyone until I put it into motion. Besides," Dark Link moved closer to Hyrule, "it's the least I can do before your corpse is at my feet."

Hyrule had no idea how the shadow had done it, but the next thing he knew, a blade was stuck in between his ribs. 

"That blade is poisoned, you know. Lucky for you, this particular type of poison doesn't take too long to kill you. I can just sit back and watch. Don't worry though, the others will soon join you."

Hyrule screamed.

"What the fuck are you screaming for? This poison shouldn't be a painful death for me to watch, unfortunately for me."

Hyrule's vision was going blurry. He hoped the others found a way to defeat Dark Link... Dink, yeah that was a better name. He hoped his two Zeldas could find peace and hope for a kingdom without him. He wanted Wild to find all his memories, for Time to live happily with Malon, for Twilight to see whomever he wanted so desperately to see, for Legend to find love once again. He prayed to Hylia for Sky to return to his Zelda, for Wind to live his life to the fullest with his friends, for Four to keep enjoying smithing, and for Warriors to not end up with such a terrible fate. And more than anything, he wished he could see the other Links off to those lives and continue with his.

The entire world went dark.

Dark Link smirked at the face down corpse, before holding a hand to his head.

"Stop your moping, you pathetic mortal."

Hurried footsteps sounded across the forest, drawing closer and closer to him.

"Oh, fuck, so that's what him screaming does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I originally planned to write. Whoops.


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Link gives his made up confession.

Legend was not expecting to see Warriors smirking down at a lifeless Hyrule. He could see the obviously poisoned sword sticking out of the traveler’s back.

“Wow, that scream was meant to summon everyone else. I’m impressed, never really thought he was the brightest of the brightest.” Warriors admitted.

“Warriors, what the fuck did you do?” Wild asked, looking about as scared, angry, and confused as the rest of them.

“What do you mean? I didn’t kill him, they went that way!” Warriors pointed behind him. Nobody moved, swords drawn.

“That never works, dammit. I’ll admit, it was very satisfying to finally kill him.”

That terrible gleeful smile on his face was enough to make Legend angrier than he’d ever been in his life.

“Why did you kill him?” Legend shouted.

“Oh, come on, Legend, you’re one to talk. You brought down an entire island, didn’t you? If I remember correctly through the people I’ve met, all of you are murderers. You’ve failed someone in some sort of way, but in Wild’s case especially, you turned your back on your own home. Are you only now rushing to someone’s aid right away to make up for all these terrible things all of you have done?”

“Warriors. What. Are. You. Doing.” Twilight snarled through gritted teeth.

“What am I doing? Well, the answer’s very simple. I’ve been a traitor since the beginning, the stupid sword chose me, and I’ve decided to make my move only now.”

“But you said you hated traitors. You murdered those Yiga with me.”

“Those bastards aren’t worth my time. It’s pathetic, really, to worship Ganon when a twelve to what, seventeen-year-old can waltz right into his lair and completely destroy him, isn’t it? Besides, lying is a great hobby of mine.”

“You lying, evil, traitorous, son of a bitch.” Time, of all people, growled.

“Oh, wow, scathing, Hero of Time, that really hurt my feelings.” Warriors mocked.

He looked back down at Hyrule’s corpse, drawing the sword from his chest.

“I’d love to stay and chat some more, but I have a kingdom to destroy. A word of advice before I leave: you really shouldn’t waste your time grieving for an amateur like this one. It’s disappointing Hylia should choose such a pathetic excuse for a Hylian to attempt to save this pathetic kingdom.” To add insult to the injury, the Captain spit on the body before vanishing in thin air.

“I am going to  _ murder _ him. I’m going to make sure it’s as agonizing as possible before he dies. I don’t care how psychotic it sounds.” Legend’s tone told everyone he wouldn’t be able to be held back until his goal was accomplished.

Wind was sobbing into Sky’s sailcloth. The Skyloftian was openly crying, not even trying to hide the fact he was. All Wild felt he could do was beg the goddess this was some terrible nightmare and that he would wake up soon to the real world where Hyrule was still alive and Warriors wasn’t a threat to any of them.

_ “Link.” _

He turned to the owner of the voice, a very beautiful Zora’s spirit. 

_ “The goddess is not yet done with your friend. I can still help him.” _

“Please, Mipha.” Wild nearly cried with relief as the Zora took a few steps and knelt down, placing her hand on top of the wound. The wound could clearly be seen healing, a liquid that was obviously whatever poison that had been on the Captain’s blade seeping out of the now healing injury. Hyrule sat up, coughing for breath, which was not helped out by eight individuals bear hugging him with Wild thanking someone named Mipha over and over again.

“Ai-air!”

They let him go from the bear hug of death. He looked around for a minute before his gaze landed on them.

“Where’s Dink?” He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I did plan Hyrule to come back from death from the beginning, but hey! Mipha cameo!


	4. Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule spills everything he knows and the eight Links come to a shocking scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: not yet there (to this LU series) character deaths.

“Who’s Dink?” Time asked, an eyebrow raised.

“The asshole who gave me that scar when he impaled me. Dark Link.”

“Warriors is Dark Link?” Wind questioned.

“Wha- no. What did he tell you?” Hyrule looked at Legend for answers.

“What did he tell _you_?” Legend folded his arms.

“I asked you first.”

“Warriors basically told us he was a traitor all along and that he was going to destroy all of Hyrule.”

“That must have been his Plan B. He told me he was possessing the Captain and that he wanted to break him.”

“And what was his plan to break him?” Twilight asked.

“I think it went along with his Plan A. Destroy us, the princesses, the people of Hyrule, and, finally, the Hyrules. Plan A is a lost cause, I think, since you’re still alive.”

“Do you know anything about this Plan B that was mentioned?” Time implored.

“No, he only said it would be revealed once he puts it in motion.”

“Then, we have to find him and destroy Dink for more than one thing.”

“Where do we even start? He left. Dar- Dinky boi probably doesn’t even know you’re alive.” Wild said.

Everyone looked at him.

“Dinky boi?” Twilight inquired.

“It just came to mind.”

Hyrule caught sight of Four. The shortest hero looked like an emotional mess. While the traveler wanted to ask what kind of Dark or Shadow Link Four had known, he decided now wasn’t the best time. They had to stop Plan B, though Hyrule was curious what Dink had in mind.

“Well, I guess that covers the location thing.” Legend commented, pointing. Everyone looked around and saw a portal used by the mailman and Dink. Hyrule wondered for a second if Dark Link had strived to be a mailman at one point.

“Do we just go through it and we’ll reach him?” Wind wondered.

“We need to assume that. It’s definitely going on a limb, but we can’t risk anyone getting hurt.” Time decided.

“What are we waiting for then? It’s time to get that narcissist of a Captain back.”

Time walked through followed by everyone else.

"My Kakariko Village." Twilight announced. "Maybe they know something. I'll go ask Renado."

The town was weirdly quiet, even though it was in the evening.

"Where is everyone?" Wild asked.

His question went unnoticed as Twilight rushed through the village to his adoptive father's house. 

"Renado! Luda!" Twilight knocked on the door.

The lights were off, and Twilight opened the door.

"Twilight! You can't just break into someone's house." Time scolded.

Twilight looked inside. The house was messy, but that didn't make sense. The entire family was bent on keeping things nice and orderly. He took a few steps in and his foot landed on something. The something made a crack. Twilight paused and bent down. 

"Renado?" Twilight ran around the house, screaming for the shaman.

"What happened here?" Wild asked, looking where Twilight had. He examined what Twilight had stepped on and nearly threw up. It was a ribcage, one belonging to a rotting corpse.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice asked.

Four turned around and came face to face with a metal mask.

"I-we..."

"We're friends of Link."

The man perked up.

"The hero?" 

To Wild's nod, the man lifted his mask.

"You need to help us. There's this man. He came through, and started killing. Thank the heavens the children were up at Death Mountain. The man didn't find them there-"

"Sir, can you describe this man?"

"Glowing red eyes, really terrible wound on the neck- it's really gross, like infected, bleeding, pus leaking out of it gross, a blue scarf."

"Did he have blond hair? Really neat blond hair?"

The man shook his head.

"It was too covered in blood for me to notice. Only thing that was actually somehow clean was his scarf."

"Where did he run off to?"

The man pointed, just as Twilight came back, eyes filled with pain and rage.

"Barnes. Where did Dink go?"

"The man's name is Dink? Did his mother hate him that much? I mean, it's obvious as to why, but-"

"Barnes. Where did he go?" Twilight asked, forcibly.

"In that direction." Barnes whimpered, pointing.

Twilight stormed off.

"Uh, thanks for your help, we'll take care of your problem. In the meantime, why don't you evacuate to a safer location?" Sky asked, running after them.

Wind stared off into the distance.

"Wind? What's wrong?" Four asked.

"If Dink's already killed people, what's to say we can save the people we love before they get murdered as brutally as that village?" Wind questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the pain I may have caused. I will welcome your screaming in the comments.   
> I am going through this fanfic and editing it. I didn't like how it was turning out, and rest assured, I am working on the new chapter (it's coming right along).


	5. Meltdown interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four gets overwhelmed, and Twilight is overridden with guilt.

Four’s mind was in complete chaos since Hyrule had spilled Dark Link’s plan. Of course, he knew that for most of the Links, Dink was a bad guy who they would like to smack in the face with the blade of the Master Sword. The exceptions were that Wild had a costume of the hero’s dark version that he liked to pose with, Sky didn’t know who Dink really was, and Blue had to constantly shut up Red’s crying and Vio’s strange plans to free their friend whenever they happened to look at their own shadow. That was all bumped to over nine thousand, and Four had a huge migraine he was trying, and very much failing, to ignore.

_ “Is Shadow causing this? Why would he side back to the bad guys again?”  _ Red was currently sobbing into his not-there hands.

“ _ Maybe it isn’t Shadow, maybe it’s another one, but why should he be here when Shadow can’t be?” _ Vio muttered to himself.

_ “GUYS, SHUT UP!” _

_ “Blue, stop trying to punch them, you don’t have fists.” _

Though he would only say it to himself, Blue had to admit he wanted to see Shadow again. He resorted to  **vio** lence (terrible puns in this fanfic? Yes, please) with the thought that it could calm Vio and Red down, and help him forget about his desire to see the Dark Link. 

Four ended up being so lost in thought that he’d walked into a tree. Fortunately for him, he didn’t get hurt. Unfortunately, it gave everyone else a reason to laugh at him. Blue was ready to seize control and fight all of them, which added to Four’s migraine.

It took maybe the third or fourth completely destroyed village near a forest in the next world that Four had a meltdown. He was paired with Twilight to find survivors, though there weren’t any.

“It looks like there isn’t anyone alive here.” Twilight’s voice was slightly higher than it normally was. Four merely nodded. 

“Let’s go search on the outskirts. Maybe someone is hiding.” Twilight took a few steps when Four dropped to the ground, his different personalities finally breaking through all at once. He didn’t notice the older hero turn and kneel beside him. Instead he convulsed on the ground, each persona showing through one at a time in a matter of seconds; one minute angry, the next sad, and so on. He felt as though he were dying. The shortest hero’s meltdown ended with him crying. Twilight just sat next to him, debating whether or not to say something. He was impressed how little time it took for the short stack to go quiet. Personally, Twilight felt responsible for the whole Warriors-is-now-Dink. If he’d just led Hyrule, Sky, and Warriors to a different place… if he’d thought of something else… then maybe the Chosen Hero’s secret evil side personified wouldn’t have been as far into his plan as he is now. They would all still be tracking down Dink the Evil Lizard. Maybe villages wouldn’t be torn apart. 

Four and Twilight’s angst fest was interrupted by Sky yelling at Wild to consider his own safety and Wild assuring him that this was a good idea. 

“Sorry about that.” Four said, forcibly composed. 

“It’s fine. This has all of us down.” Twilight didn’t want to say it was his fault, even though the guilt was killing him inside. 

“Yeah…”

For a moment, the  Furry Hero of Twilight wanted to ask Four about his panic attack, but decided against it, with the knowledge that the four foot tall fourteen-year-old didn’t like to be asked to share his own secrets. 

Before he went to join everyone else, something prompted him to look over his shoulder and he thought he saw a blue scarf in the distance in a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.  
> Look, I promise I was working on this. I went on vacation and we were camping out in the desert (A/C becomes a huge blessing there in the daytime, nighttime, though...) and we went to the Grand Canyon and it was so much fun! Sadly, the WiFi was shit.  
> Now that school starts (*insert mental breakdown*) I can't promise updates will be very frequent, so just bear with me. 
> 
> I am sorry to say that I am not proud of this chapter. I apologize to those who agree with me. See ya next time with a hopefully better chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and with news, the plot progresses!

Twilight turned around so suddenly, staring off in the distance, Papa Time had to look with him.

“What is it, Pup?”

Twilight didn’t answer and walked, feeling like he was in some sort of trance. Was that Warriors or Dink? He could still see the blue of the scarf and it wasn’t moving. What was it? Time was following him, squinting into the distance. The two didn’t notice the other six heroes stopping they’re gremlin shenanigans.

“I swear, it’s almost like the author has no idea what she’s doing, so she’s making up things on the spot to give the readers a longass chapter to make up for the time she’s spent away.” Legend grumbled.

Twilight finally stopped just to look at the pantsless hero. 

“There’s something over there.” He said, pointing.

“Why is that so important?” Wild asked. 

“Nobody else can see it?”

“I can see it.” Time said, squinting in the distance.

“So, what do you see?” Sky asked.

“The Captain’s scarf.” Time replied. 

“Should we investigate?” Wild asked.

“That would mean we may have to face Dink, who is currently possessing someone we don’t want to harm. So far he’s already killed one person through his manipulation and he could be setting up some sort of trap. He could spring some sort of dangerous attack that would be stupidly risky and bait us in with pots or something. There are so many risks. It would be impulsive and stupid of us…” Time trailed off.

The other Links considered this very good point and nodded.

“So…. LET’S DO IT!” Time announced.

The other seven present Links cheered and they all made their way down the hill. Warriors’s scarf hung from a branch, and faintly between the trees, they could see a portal. 

“I don’t get it. We’ve barely even been here in these last few worlds because he keeps the portals open long enough for us to follow him. It’s like he’s setting out a scavenger genocide-ish hunt for us.” Wind muttered.

Time gently took the scarf.

“When we get the Captain back, we need to remember to give this back to him.”

He made sure to put the ‘when’ instead of ‘if’. Time didn’t think he could take the mental worry of ‘what if this possession kills him somehow?’

“What’s this?” Legend picked up a note on the ground and opened it. As he read, his face went through a slideshow of expressions- curiosity, anger, and then horror.

“What does it say?” Wild asked.

“We need to go through that portal. Now.” Legend ignored everyone’s questioning faces and ran straight through said portal.

The others followed until Time and Twilight were left.

“Well, then.” Twilight walked through.

Time hesitated, but went after his responsibilities.

Silhouettes of the Links were already sprinting out of the forest. Again, Time followed. Hyrule was practically dragging Sky as they ran, not ready for a repeat of the last time they abandoned him.

Legend didn’t slow down until they reached the bridge leading to CastleTown. This was Warriors’s CastleTown. 

“Here.” Legend shoved the note into the Hero of Time’s hands. The oldest fumbled with it before getting a grip over it and reading it to himself. 

_‘Hello Heroes,_

_Hope your time without your Captain has been fun._

_He’s been having a fun time here, since I do need time out of his body._

_Where are my manners, I should be talking about my business plans._

_I think I’ll start with the princesses, beginning with the ones beyond this portal_

_Before I deal with you. To finish my show, I’ll make the Grand Finale by forcing this_

_Idiot to take a swan dive into the hot lava of Death Mountain._

_Maybe I’ll be kind enough to spare you in order to allow you to join him._

_What do you think?’_

Time looked up.

“Come on, we have to warn the princess.”

  
  


Zelda was having a fairly boring day. She missed Link. At least he would see her boredom and entertain her by trying to destroy every pot in the castle, even and especially if it was an heirloom passed down through the generations, was one of a kind, and could not be replaced.

To say that her boredom had gone a complete 180 was an understatement when eight males ran into the room.

“Princess, do not panic, but you are in extreme danger that could end existence as we know it!” The man with the scarred eye announced.

There was something familiar about him that she couldn’t place.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“I’m Time, but you know me as Young Link, or, if you didn’t want your shins to be destroyed midbattle by calling me by that stupid name, I was also Mask.”

He gained her full attention.

“Alright, I’m guessing all of you have the real name Link.” She peered around for hers.

“I don’t see my own Link here. Where is he?” Zelda asked.

“He’s… well, it’s…”

“Dark Link is back and he found a way to possess your Link, or, as we know him, Warriors. He’s fueled by shedding the blood of those each of us would want to kill him for. If we don’t do something, he’ll begin murdering the bloodline, beginning with you.” The pantsless Link said.

Zelda sat back in her throne.

“Do you know where he currently is?” She asked.

“N-”

“Princess Zelda!” Lana ran in, almost tripping over herself.

“Yes, Lana?”

“I have news. General Drake, he’s, well, he’s dead.”

Zelda and Time shared a look at the mention of his death.

“And not only him, but his entire fleet, his siblings, his wife, his friends, and one of his daughters. I’m afraid Linkle had to go into hiding and we don’t know where she is.”

“But, who could have done this?” Zelda asked. 

As if on cue, the doors opened once again, and a voice that sent chills down Zelda’s spine announced, “Well, hello, _princess_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys.  
> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
> I will get to work on the next chapter. I promise I will try not to go into hiatus.


End file.
